Before and After the Storm
by xohmanitskatt
Summary: Miley and Nick sing "Before the Storm." What will happen? Better story, bad summary.


**Okay so here's a Niley one shot about "Before the Storm." I hope you like it :]**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Miley Cyrus/Jonas brothers.**

_flashback_

**lyrics**

present

I was excited all day about singing with the Jonas Brothers, especially Nick. We were becoming really good friends lately and singing this amazing song with him after all we've been through was really healthy for us. I knew after tonight everything would be different. We've never sang this song live to the public. Now here we are, about to perform at the Teen Choice Awards.

A woman was fixing my makeup and hair as I unwrinkled my dress. It was short, stopping right before my knee. It had sequins and spaghetti straps and most of all, it was Nick's favorite color, blue. (A/N: I looked it up and it said blue, sorry if it's wrong) My hair was in long curls and half of it was up. I smiled at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing." I said to myself. I walked out of my dressing room and down the white hallway, already hearing the screaming fans. Someone won "Best Female Athlete" and was giving a speech as I continued walking in my black heels. I was surrounded by body guards and right next to me was my mother.

"You're gonna do great Miley." she said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks mom," I said as I half hugged her, still walking.

I finally made it near the stage. I was walking in through the center of the stage with Nick while Joe and Kevin would walk in on the right and left sides. I saw him standing there in a light blue shirt with black jeans and black and blue vans. He smiled as I hugged him.

"You look beautiful," he said so only I could here.

I smiled and said, "Thanks, you're looking pretty spiffy yourself."

He laughed. "Spiffy? Someone's hyper."

"I really am!" I said loudly, earning shh's from the crew.

"Sorry," I whispered.

They winked, indicating it was okay. I turned to look at Nick as he laughed yet again. I loved his smile that everyone rarely saw. Only his parents, brothers and me saw that smile shine brightly. I smiled at him and said, "I can't wait!"

"Me neither," he replied.

Just then someone was making their 20 second introduction for us.

"Good Luck," I whispered to Nick as I was handed a microphone.

He got one too and replied, "Thanks, you too."

We both smiled as the music started.

**Yeah,** he belted as we both walked onto the stage. Joe and Kevin were already there.

**Whoa,** I sang back. We looked at each other as we walked to the front of the huge stage, the croud roaring with excitement. As soon as I sang, memories started pouring in.

**I know this isn't what I wanted**

**I never thought it'd come this far**

**Just thinkin' back to where we started**

**And how we lost all that we are**

_Me and Nick were in our private tree house that was in both our yards. We're neighbors and built it together in 2006, along with Kevin and Joe._

_"Miles, did you ever think we'd be going out this long? It's been a year already!" Nick said as I layed on his lap._

_"I know," I sat up and gazed into his eyes._

_"I love you," he whispered._

_"I love you too," I said back._

_He kissed me in the most passionete way._

_"Happy one year." he said to me._

_I giggled. "Happy one year babe."_

Nick smiled at me as he sang.

**We were young and times were easy**

**But I could see it's not the same**

**I'm standing here but you don't see me**

**I'd give it all for that to change**

**And I don't want to lose her**

**Don't wanna let her go**

I remembered the day we broke up, more than any other day. It had to of been one of the saddest days of my life.

_"Miley...I think this is becoming too much." Nick said to me._

_"I know. I just...I don't wanna throw us away." I said, tears threatening to leave my eyes._

_Nick sighed. "I don't either...but we have to. It's been too much..Besides me and my brothers are going on tour and you'll be busy shooting Hannah Montana:The Movie...."_

_"Yeah," I whispered. "I get it."_

_Nick sighed. "I hate to end it this way but..."_

_I whimpered. "I know....and I guess we're.....over."_

_We didn't sing with as much soul that night._

We looked directly into each other's eyes before I started singing the chorus.

**I'm standing out in the rain**

**I need to know if it's over**

**'Cause I will leave you alone**

He nodded at me before singing.

**Flooded with all this pain**

**Knowing that I'll never hold her**

We then sang in unison.

**Like I did before the storm**

We smiled at each other. I haven't felt this happy in a long time.

_"Hey, I got something for you." Nick said while smiling at me._

_I smiled widely. "Oh Nicky, you didn't have to get me anything. It's only our 7 month anniversary."_

_"Well I got you something anyway," he said, putting something behind his back. He handed me a black box. He opened it slowly, revealing a dog tag with his name on it._

_"I want you to have this," he said with a smile._

_I was so happy that I started crying. _

_"Oh Nicky..." I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks. _

_He rubbed my face and said, "Don't cry babe."_

_Then he put the necklace on and I held it._

I held the same necklace as we sang.

**With every strike of lighting**

**Comes a memory that lasts**

**And not a word is left unspoken **

**As the thunder starts to crash**

I looked at him, knowing this next sentance wasn't true anymore.

**Maybe I should give up**

I only wanted to give up for a while, but then we became close when I started dating Justin. Ever since, we've been best friends.

**I'm standing out in the rain**

**I need to know if it's over**

**'Cause I will leave you alone**

Nick looked out in the audience and sang.

**Flooded with all this pain**

**Knowing that I'll never hold her**

**Like I did before the storm**

We were facing each other as I sang, him joining.

**Trynna keep the lights from going out**

**And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart**

**We always say a heart is not a whole**

**Without the one who gets you through the storm**

He held my free hand as I held his. We were facing the audience again as we belted out together.

**Standing out in the rain**

**Knowing that it's really over**

**Please don't leave me alone**

**I'm flooded with all this pain**

**Knowing that I'll never hold ya**

**Like I did before the storm**

We now were facing each other.

**Like I did before the strorm**

The croud roared as we smiled at each other, still gazing into each other's eyes. When the croud quieted down, Nick spoke into the microphone.

"Thank you!" he screamed.

The fans roared with excitement as I laughed.

"I just have one thing to say before we go." he said, looking at me. Joe and Kevin exchanged glances, not knowing what Nick was talking about. I also looked confused as he continued.

"Miley and I have been through alot and I have something to ask her." he said, looking at me and still talking into the microphone.

He got down on one knee, making my legs shake.

"Oh my god...." I whispered.

"Miley," he said, "I know we went out once before but I know you're meant to be my true love. I love you more than any other girl I've ever dated. Mi....will you be my girlfriend?"

My eyes filled with tears as the fans awwed and gasped.

"I...I." I stuttered into the microphone.

"Here maybe this will help," he said as he quickly leaned in and kissed me passionetely. Everyone cheered but all I heard was our heartbeats as he put his hands in my hair. When he finally released, I smiled brightly and replied into the mic, "Yes...Yes Nick I'll be your girlfriend."

He hugged me as everyone cheered. That moment was the best moment of my entire life, and trust me, I've had exciting moments. I was right after all, tonight was different. He was there before the storm and now he'll be there afterwards too.

**So did you like? Review :] Oh and I was listening "Before the Storm" the entire time I wrote this. It must've played at least 10 times. I love this song! :D**


End file.
